


放生游戏

by GeiTang



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 角色死亡！角色死亡！角色死亡！
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	放生游戏

Sebastian在森林里没有什么不适感，毕竟他是个探险爱好者，可能吧，别人这么告诉他的，反正他都不记得了。

他遭遇了意外，医生建议他在这里找回从前的自己，如果不行，森林也比大城市更适合修养，他说的没错，这里非常宁静，没有嘈杂刺耳的声音，阳光被高大的树木遮挡，只是寻找叶片缝隙下的光就够他虚度一天的时间，Sebastian嚼着没什么味道的压缩饼干往前走，黄昏时分他得找一处空地生火。

一周的时间他都没有遇到什么麻烦事，幸运得不可思议，Sebastian的脸藏在膝盖后，背靠着树干，这样的姿势让他添了些安全感，火焰渐小时扔一根木头进去，烧出森林里独有的气息，Sebastian躺在睡垫上发呆，这里看不到星空也没有别人说的浪漫，要说享受也是没有的，但他好像必须待在这里。

他要去的是一条新的岔路，希望不会再看到自己刻在树上的标记，另一片地方已经绕了好几圈，仿佛陷入迷宫永远出不去，Sebastian起床后做了一组拉伸就背上背包出发了，这像是往森林外延伸的小路，树木又来越稀松，他这才意识到下雨了。

雨后森林很有意境，但雨中的森林只有麻烦，鞋子不知沾了多少泥土，Sebastian甩了甩被打湿的头发，加快速度向前跑，万一打雷那他就太危险了。

那间房子出现时Sebastian还用手挡在眼睛前，简单的平层有点像护林员的落脚处，他警惕地绕着房子走了一圈，这里占地并不小，外表不起眼但绝不属于破败，Sebastian微微仰头，一滴雨正好砸在他脸上然后快速滑落，没有停止的意思。

他只能去敲门，Sebastian低着头走到屋檐下才发现门锁已经被破坏了，但屋里听不出丝毫动静，如果这种地方都能招来小偷那城市里的每间房子大概都配备了单独的警察，Sebastian推开门时就看到了门后逃窜的蜘蛛，这里已经很久没人来过了。

“你好？”

没有人回应，好吧。

客厅里还是软沙发，面对着壁炉，更像是上个世纪的风格，安逸温暖，Sebastian放下背包靠在门边，茶几上去年的日历昭示着这里已经闲置将近一年了，或许它的主人厌倦了过于偏远的森林，搬进城市后便不再回来，可以理解，森林很难让人快乐，他脱掉淋湿的外套搭在衣架上，然后小心翼翼地缩进沙发。

凹凸不平的地面他睡得多了，现在陷进棉花里的感觉反而不真实，就像在硬板床上躺了很久后突然被人搂近怀里，Sebastian不打算继续探究这里，仅仅是沙发就让他无比满足，连晚餐份的饼干都没吃就闭上了眼睛，这是他最累的一个晚上。

第二天上午，Sebastian是被饿醒的，连两步路的距离他都眼前发黑，险些栽倒，压缩饼干喝着水一起咽下才让绞痛的胃平静下来。

小屋里没有电，即使已经到了上午房间里还是有些阴暗，不过外面也没多亮，乌云遮住阳光，昨天的雨之前真正暴雨前的信使，那他可以在这里多待一段时间吧？Sebastian突然开心起来，哼着歌拉开窗帘，借着湿冷的光把壁炉打扫出来，乘着暴风雨还在路上捡些周围散落的树枝抱回去，壁炉里跳动的火焰是他记忆里少有的仪式感。

厨房是新装修的，基本厨具都没有买全，只有两套餐具整齐地摆在柜子里，瓷白的餐盘外围有一圈咖啡色的涂层，但其中一个还印了不开心的小熊脑袋，这是给孩子用的吗？Sebastian一下子笑出来，小熊也不是常规的微笑脸，有些可怜的撇嘴完全打破了餐盘的成熟风格，这是定制的餐具，他小心地将东西放回原处，房子的主人一定也非常可爱。

但杯子只有一只，也印着同样的小熊，Sebastian四处看了看，另一只也不在客厅和餐桌。

他只是在这里暂时歇脚，没必要探寻那么多东西，有小熊脑袋的茶杯被他捧在手里，Sebastian叹了一口气，可他希望它和另一半摆在一起，来到这里后他越发像陷入故事执念的孩子了。

卧室空间很大，地上也铺了一层地毯，Sebastian脱掉脏鞋子走进去并不觉得冷，另一只杯子就放在靠窗的办公桌上，他迅速跑过去将被遗留在橱柜里的小可怜紧贴着放在一起，甚至因为他的激动发出轻微的碰撞声，但Sebastian莫名的安心下来，好像它们就必须出现在一个空间里。

然后他看到了那张落灰的工作证。

ChrisEvans，乔威利疗养院主治医师，还有一张微笑的照片。

Sebastian有些脸红地抿抿嘴，照片上的男人成熟英俊，留着胡子也不会让人觉得严肃，眼睛里由蓝及黑的瞳色实在安心美好，是心理医生啊，他只能了解到这些，ChrisEvans大概就是这件房子的主人。

压着工作证的东西是动物的毛发做成的装饰物，应该是狗毛，因为他做成了狗狗的形状，脸上没有眼睛却用粉色布料精心贴上了舌头，和发现餐盘上的小熊反应一样，Sebastian笑了起来，Evans先生真是一个可爱的人。

这大概是他在森林里“探险”最快乐的一天，办公桌左边的抽屉里发现了宝藏——用镭射纸包裹的硬糖，没有拆封的草莓软糖和巧克力饼干，漂亮的小零食铺满了抽屉的底层，虽然都不能吃了，但不妨碍他发现这些时的好心情，所以Evans先生也是个爱吃甜食的人么？他喜欢漂亮包装的糖，也有可能用这些逗他的病人开心。

天黑后Sebastian倒在那张双人床上，这里比沙发更容易唤醒人身体里的疲惫，房间里什么都看不清，小窗外微弱的月光只能照进床边的一小块地毯，昏昏欲睡的男人身上盖着已经晾干的外套，他有些痴迷自己的幻想，Evans先生睡过这里，就像他们躺在一张床上，不需要言语就能让他无比平和。

“晚安。”Sebastian对着心里不存在的人说。

第三天是个好天气，Sebastian为了躲避阳光将脸埋进旁边的枕头里，脑后的头发乱糟糟地翘着，他不想离开这里，甚至想吃完那些过期糖果再考虑以后。翻来覆去时脑袋突然磕到了什么东西，不疼，但能感觉到，Sebastian瞪大眼睛，从枕头下摸出了一个硬皮的日记本。

上帝耶稣！Sebastian抱着日记本在床上滚了一圈，他确实非常想了解ChrisEvans，关于他的一切都那么让人好奇，莫名的好感。

“他今天精神不太好，但还是那么乖，不怎么说话但我知道他在认真听故事，不是所以医生都愿意与病人亲近，也没那么容易做到，但他很好，我想试试。”

Chris写的是“他”，一个男病人？很乖也让他很想亲近？Sebastian嘴角撇下来，谁不愿意听故事呢，如果有人在睡前给他讲故事他也能乖乖地听，这有什么值得表扬的？Sebastian又翻了几页，但这本日记就像跟他过不去一样，几乎全部和“他”有关。

心情莫名变差的男人合上日记在枕头上摔打两下才重新打开。

“这里的食物不太好，政府补贴不够，但他们不能这样苛责病人。”

Chris真是太好了，他有颗充满爱的心，Sebastian眼神柔和下来，他确实适合做心理医生，和他聊天一定很舒适。

“他喜欢甜食，水果什么的都会吃完，但我给他的糖果都放在枕边了，没见过？还是不被允许？”这里他补充了一个生气的标识。

“他跟我说话了！明天当然还是我来！”

“如果我能让他安心最好不过，他真可爱，睡着了也可爱。”

简直是一本恋爱日记，Sebastian苦笑，作为主治医生的ChrisEvans爱上了他的一个病人，他试图亲近治愈他，这大概很艰难，但总归是有成效的，那个病人开始依赖他，记住他的名字，吃他给的糖果零食，也许会回应他的聊天，是美好走向的故事。

“我们接吻了……天哪！”

天哪——Sebastian也想这么说，他承认自己嫉妒了，喜欢上一个从没见过的人已经够离谱的，他甚至开始嫉妒Chris对另一个人的上心和吻，即使这个故事和他毫无关联，Sebastian咽下压缩饼干后才想起来自己偷吃了多少Chris给他的爱人准备的糖果，他坏透了。

后面的东西，从他们接吻之后，Chris对“他”的称呼就变了——小熊。

就像情侣之间总会有的爱称，“Babe”，“Honeybear” 这种，餐盘和茶杯上的小熊和日记本上画的一样，不开心的棕色脑袋，颓废冷漠的脸有什么可喜欢的，加上耳朵也不讨人喜欢。

Sebastian不再感兴趣日记里的内容，他心情差到了极点，随手翻到了最后一篇，去年八月十三日写的。

“祝我的小熊生日快乐，天亮我们就能见面了，每天睡前我都会这样告诉自己，很快了，等我处理好那件事，我们就在小矮人的房子里住下，希望我的甜小孩每天都愉快安稳。”

后面就没有了。

“你喜欢Chris吗？”

“你想离开这里吗？去哪里都可以，我会陪着你。”

“你觉得我们在虐待你，疗养院虐待你了吗？Stan，说谎的后果很恐怖，今晚就有人来这里杀死骗子，这把刀留给你自保咯。”

“Seb……？”

“别杀我……”是刀掉在地上的声音，他绝望地缩回床的角落，“别杀我。”

这是“他”的记忆，他也是八月十三号生日。

日记本将床单压出薄印，Sebastian捂着脑袋跪在地上，这些是什么？发生了什么？他是Chris的小熊吗？他怎么才能联系到那个人？Sebastian踉跄直起身体，门口有信箱，会有电话号码和地址，他必须联系上ChrisEvans！

信箱里只有几张缴费通知和一份信封，Sebastian呆滞地取出信封，上面写着死亡证明。

ChrisEvans一年前死于刀伤，失血过多，因为是晚上和巡逻人员的疏忽，并没有人发现他，直到第二天。死亡证明书邮寄给这间房子的主人，他的弟弟，凶手是疗养院的精神病人，不承担法律责任。

Sebastian已经很久没有体会过记忆里的绝望，过去三天蓝色的天空变成汹涌的海水，从头顶上塌陷，湿咸窒息的压迫感几乎将他碾碎，他失去记忆，像行尸走肉一边游荡在森林里，他爱上了ChrisEvans，一个从来没有见过的人，至少他不记得了，不记得有人曾经炙热浓烈地爱过他。

门口是被他踢倒的包，Sebastian慢慢走过去，里面都是别人帮他众筹的探险工具，当然也包括刀。

不要弄脏Chris的地板，他走到门口，坐在信箱下，另一只手攥着剥夺他所有希望的纸，他的爱人隔了一夜才被人发现，这里应该没人能发现他吧，这么远，这么偏僻的好地方，和童话里的矮人房一样梦幻。

Sebastian把刀刺进了自己的心脏，一部分血顺着手臂流下来，那张死亡证明已经被染得模糊不清了。

Chris调职的第一天就有了意外收获，乔威利疗养院落座城郊，非常静逸的地方，附近有一大片森林，除了偶尔出现的探险爱好者基本没有人经过，Chris来这里也属于资源救助，Wesley院长等在门口接见他，看得出来这也是被美国遗忘的疗养院之一。

院长很热情，一路陪着他熟悉疗养院的环境和工作，可以想象，来帮忙的心理医生屈指可数，这里地段太偏，没多少年轻人愿意跑到深山老林工作，所以Wesley不希望出任何意外。

但Chris还是发现了发热的病人，护士吃力地抬起他的脖子灌下药浆，清苦的味道让男人的脸皱成一团，但还是乖乖地咽下去，女士立刻松开手让他摔回床上，抱怨着甩了甩手臂。

“Tina，别那么粗鲁！”Wesley有些紧张地呵斥，Chris抬手制止了他，女士确实很难承受病人全部的压力，无可厚非。

躺在床上的男人并没有睡着，大概发烧让他有些不清醒，半眯着眼睛，尽力防备眼前的陌生人，Chris相信如果他还能动大概已经缩到床角了，他走过去给男人盖上被子，刚刚入夏的时候温度并不高，如果是个晚上喜欢踢被子的人很容易生病。

“可以睡个午觉，离晚餐还有段时间。”Chris蹲在床边安抚他，男人还是盯着他，灰绿色的眼睛里已经爬上了些红血丝，憔悴又可怜，Chris熟练地拉住他的手轻捏两下，“你的眼睛太漂亮了，一直睁着让我根本走不动路，现在睡一会儿，好吗？”

男人仰头看了看他的护士，Tina小姐敷衍地点点头，她还有其他事要做呢，这么多病人压在几个护士身上简直让她心里崩溃。

睡着的男人叫SebastianStan，一场车祸导致记忆功能受损，还患有严重的幻想症，过度专注想象让他一度精神萎靡，被送过来时身体状态都很差，需要长期吃药和营养品，现在补贴不到位，营养品也停，他成了Tina口中经常生病的麻烦鬼。

Chris感受着他发烫的手掌，即使对护士的做法不满也不赞同，他不能说什么，经济条件不差也不代表他可以替国家来资助一个疗养院。

他看了Sebastian的资料，只比他小一岁，现在却像个还睁不开眼就落入陷阱的无助羊羔，退烧时出了一身汗，连掌心都是，Chris没有放开他，对方做噩梦时求救一般收紧手掌，他也会跟着紧握作为回应，这几个小时他就坐在病人床边，右手被攥着，左手翻阅每个人的资料以及了解他们的精神状态。

“唔……”Sebastian醒了，抓着他的手也不松开，从被子里伸出另一只手揉揉眼睛，Chris看着他没安全感的可爱小动作微笑起来，现在确实是晚饭时间了，他还没开口说话，男人就挣扎着抱住他整条手臂，差点从床上掉下去，Chris赶紧接住他，全部揽进怀里。

Sebastian反抱住他，哭腔里尽是委屈：“妈妈……”

看来是做了很难以接受的梦，Chris失笑，虽然他做心理医生很久了，但被当成妈妈也是第一次，男人不敢大声哭，只能靠抽泣引起“妈妈”的注意，Chris用力抱紧他，揉了揉他已经被压到柔顺的头发直到他再次睡去，这一连串动作没有持续多久，Sebastian大概也吃不到晚饭了。

Chris就睡在自己的办公室，起码第一周他是这样打算的，简陋了点但设施基本齐全，他需要给病人制定新的治疗方案，这里没有什么大喊大叫的亢奋患者，大部分都是像Sebastian那样的严重幻想症患者，他们过分安静，沉浸在自己的想象里，所以崩溃就成了不确定因素，不管是什么时候都有可能。

“嘿，你认识我吗？”他坐在Sebastian身边，对方已经恢复了常态，那双漂亮的眼睛愣愣盯着一处，根本没有理身边多出的医生，Chris也不气馁，“我是新来的朋友，你可以叫我Chris。”

“你不是。”

Sebastian能回话让他感到惊奇，立刻追问：“不是什么？”

“不是朋友，你是医生。”男人的睫毛很长，沉下来时在眼下投出一小片阴影，“你的衣服和她一样。”

“那我也可以是朋友，这取决于你，只要你愿意。”

Sebastian没有再回话了，他大概不缺朋友，Chris看了一眼空荡的房间，在Sebastian眼里这里应该还有几个活泼的“朋友”告诫他少和医生打交道，Chris好脾气地笑笑，把一小颗镭射纸包裹的糖放在他膝盖上，他说：“你看，我也没那么可怕。”

他没有等到Sebastian的回答，那颗糖就颤颤巍巍地停在男人膝盖上，Chris想起停在小猫鼻子上的蝴蝶，或者第一次见到蜂蜜的小熊崽，可爱得不行。

好吧，医生直起身体跟他道别，Sebastian下意识地往他的方向挪到动一下，吸吸鼻子又把脸埋进膝盖，糖果从上滑落掉在床上他也没有抬头。

这里的病人几乎都会做噩梦，想象太多确实会导致经常做梦，但都是噩梦就有些奇怪了，幻想症不一定都是可怕的东西，有些人更愿意沉浸在自己完美的想象里，这一样会导致他们神经紧绷，但即使是这样的患者也会做噩梦，Chris捏了捏眉峰，他很想了解更多，但没人愿意和他交流。

来这里半个月，Chris每天都会和Sebastian聊一会儿天，如果他愿意回应一两句还能得到一颗糖或者糖霜饼干之类的，他确实很喜欢，原本Chris觉得男人会把那些漂亮糖果通通扔到床下，直到他发现压在枕头下的糖纸，小熊第一次脸红，着急地抢过枕头把这些“证据”藏好。

那次并不是他们第一次拥抱，但Chris会永远记得自己把世界上最甜的小熊揽进怀里，他才意识到自己笨重的心跳早就不受控制，为怀里的人深深着迷。

“Seb，你喜欢我吗？”他撕开巧克力的包装袋攥在手里，明知道Sebastian已经被零食吸引了目光还是要恶劣地逗逗他，这不是他第一次玩这种幼稚游戏，在挖掘出Sebastian的爱好时他就喜欢用这种方法听到自己想听的。

Sebastian立刻点头，眼神却紧盯着他手里的巧克力：“喜欢。”

Chris开心地大笑，Sebastian比他们第一次见面时活泼多了，虽然没见他笑过，但愉悦时舒展的眉眼里尽是温柔和平静：“真的？”

“嗯。”这时Sebastian的目光落在了他脸上，“真的，你很好。”

Chris被他看得有些不自在，他得承认自己在感情这方面非常幼稚，用一些甜头引诱Sebastian说出一些他都没有概念的话，完全的坏人，Chris把巧克力塞进他手里，摸了摸鼻子，笑容都难以维持。

“好吧，谢谢你的喜欢，你也是最好最乖……”他说不下去了，Sebastian的眼神让他只想快点转身离开。

这时男人却拉住他的手臂，只是轻轻地扯着衣袖，语气却隐约期待：“Chris，明天还是你来吗？”

Sebastian又拽了拽吸引他的注意，Chris不可置信地转过身，他正在等待他的答案。

“当然！当然过来！我——天哪，我每天都会来的，Seb，天哪——”

不能怪他语无伦次，Sebastian能叫出他的名字已经是不可思议了，他甚至不记得负责他的护士叫Tina，如果提到Tina会用她代替，Wesley院长则是“那个医生”，他是特别的，上帝啊，他对Sebastian来说是特别的！

但突发情况让他食言了。

Sebastian隔壁房间的病人在第二天他查房时突然崩溃大哭，Chris几乎按不住疯狂扳动的女士，她像是受了什么刺激一样走不出噩梦，直到Tina冲进来，将镇定剂推入她的血管，病人被自己的口水呛到，脸上涨得通红，差点因为窒息休克。

护士还是那副不耐烦地神色，Chris也没有因此惊慌，他把安静下来啜泣的女士抱上床，她的手臂有一道深红色的痕迹，大概是刚刚划到哪里了，Tina头也不回地离开，没有打算处理残局。

对他来说确实不算什么，心理医生面对过各种突发状况，Chris在女士入睡后回到办公室找出她的资料，他没有记错，Emma，她也在这里待一年了，与这里大多数人不同，她的世界过分完美以至于无法接受现实，Chris每天和病人交流时她都是相对最活泼而且像正常人的。

按理说她不会因为噩梦变成这样。

“Seb？”Chris有些累了，但和Sebastian待在一起就会无比振奋，他都这样给自己充电，可今天他的门虚掩着，小熊没有在房间乖乖等他，病人不被允许到处走动而且连门都该是上锁的。

Chris急忙跑出去，不安填满心脏，背后全是冷汗，谁把房门打开的？谁带走了他吗？

身后传来轻微的响声，他一回头，Emma的脸就在玻璃后，Chris有些毛骨悚然地后退，女士还带着泪痕的脸露出天真的笑，仿佛已经忘记之前发生了什么，她说：“她很爱干净。”

Chris似乎想到了什么，向走廊的尽头跑去，在他看不到的地方，Emma脸上的笑容不断扭曲，眼泪又滑下来，眼神里只有求救。他在尽头的公用洗漱间找到Sebastian，他的Seb倒在地上，Tina笑着站在一边，另一个护士拿着花洒从他头上淋下去。

“滚！”Chris冲进去猛地推开护士，花洒的水打湿了他的背，冰凉的感觉透进骨头，这是冷水，Sebastian大概认出了他，缩在怀里一动不动，那个护士也被吓得够呛，为难地瞟了一眼Tina。

Tina倒是冷静，她不觉得自己做错了什么，玩着自己的手指盖说：“Evans医生很关心病人，那他的脏衣服您来负责吧，谁让他吐了自己一身呢。”

Chris没有理她，女人也不在意地扭头离开，他架起Sebastian的手臂回到房间，小熊棕黑色的头发黏在额头上，看起来像刚被人从水里捞起来的小可怜，他依旧没有出声，解开男人的衣服，用被子把他整个人裹起来，被子上一点污渍都没有，Chris捏拳时手臂的青筋暴起，Sebastian有些害怕地往后缩了缩。

“没事了，Seb，是Chris在这儿。”Chris深呼吸后换上微笑，毛巾擦过他的脸，没有其他伤口，他松了一口气，今天的事他已经想明白了，但现在不能问，他不想刺激到Sebastian，“擦擦头发——我就在这陪你，一起吃晚饭？好吗？我去准备。”

Sebastian不太想让他走，手指紧紧攥着他胸前的衣襟，绿眼睛里蓄满了让他无法拒绝的眼泪，眨眨眼就沾湿了睫毛，Chris皱紧眉头，Sebastian没有表现出恐惧惊慌，现在的样子倒更像是在撒娇，这不是什么好事，起码不正常。

Sebastian见他不说话有些心虚，撅着嘴松开手，熟练地抹开眼泪，乖巧得让人心颤。

“好吧，或许你不饿。”Chris搂着Sebastian，胡乱替他找了理由，眼睛也没有看他，只是盯着对面一小片微微透光的窗户，“Seb，你想不想出去看看？”

他自顾自地低下头，语气有些急躁：“除了这里，外面还有很多地方适合你养病，你看过白雪公主吗？”见Sebastian点头，Chris握紧他的手，“去看看怎么样？我知道小矮人的房子在哪，非常漂亮的小木屋，你会喜欢的，没有别人——只有我……”

“只要你愿意，去哪我都陪你一起。”

Sebastian大概不知道自己为什么要离开这里，甚至不知道Tina对他做的事属于虐待，Emma感觉到了才会向他求救，Sebastian看着他，夕阳让房间染上了橙色，Chris也尽量让自己耐心等他回答。

“为什么？”小熊好奇地问。

“因为……因为我——”Chris捧着他的脸，指腹蹭过他脸颊的软肉，“我爱你。”

他从来没想到自己会在这种情况下和Sebastian接吻，肯定是他先贴上去的，但是是他的小熊先闭上的眼睛的，或许这个吻发生的正好，他不用继续解释什么，Sebastian百分之百的信任他，Chris按住他的后脑勺加深这个吻，勾起爱人的舌头纠缠，亲吻逐渐延伸到下巴，然后是喉结，Sebastian的每一处皮肤都属于他。

当小熊轻声叫醒他，Chris才发现自己的手已经伸进对方的病服里，自己也衣衫不整，Sebastian懵懂地指了指他的口袋，手机在响，他心里骂了句脏话，捏了捏小熊的脸就退出房间。

“老妈让我问你有没有什么东西需要邮寄的。”Scott显然刚睡醒，咬词不清，“她自己跑出去度假就来折腾我了。”

“我有需要，Scott，你的聚会用的小木屋我长时间征用了，在我回来之前你可以用我在纽约的公寓。”

电话那边传来兴奋的叫声，Chris挂掉电话。

这是他第一次没有敲门就闯进院长的办公室，老人没有责备他，反而笑着请他入座。

“不用了Wesley先生，我马上会从这里离开。”他眯起眼睛，双臂撑着院长的办公桌，对方在气势上已经比他弱了许多，“Tina做的那些虐待行为，相信你肯定比我发现的早，为什么不制止她？还是说你也是畜生参与者？”

“你在为这个生气？”老人的椅子向后滑动，和他拉开距离，“这里早就被政府遗忘了，没有补助，基本的医疗费用可配不上所有人的劳动，但他们还愿意留在这里，我，心存感激。精神病人总是会惹人生气，Tina小姐只是在教导他们，谁不喜欢乖孩子？”

老人的笑容在Chris举起手里的录音笔时支离破碎，他企图去抢却被按回座位，Chris恨不得往他遍布皱纹的脸上来一拳：“你可以去申请的，而不是把气撒在病人身上，告诉我你会改正这一切，Wesley，不用试图对我做什么，如果我无法开口，这份录音会由其他人交给警察，但直白的说，这里应该也没有谁能对我做什么。”

他说的没错，院长看着强壮的医生有些发怵，在Chris来这里之前他也只是看过证件照，男人捏拳时的肌肉几乎让衬衫报废。

Chris不愿意和畜生废话，松手后从储物柜拿出Sebastian的入院申请，马上就可以直接带他离开了。

等他回来时Sebastian已经困得睁不开眼睛了，抱着腿坐在床头两边晃来晃去，一直在等他回来，Chris走过去把他搂在怀里拍拍脑袋，这样小熊才能安心睡觉，他亲亲爱人的额头，给他盖好被子才离开。

这段时间Tina和院长都收敛了许多，Emma脸上又换回了纯真笑容，Sebastian还是老样子，不爱说话也不爱笑，安静地听Chris的每一句话，偶尔回应一下也会让男人心脏柔软，拉起他的手贴在唇边，完全是恋爱中的快乐模样。

今天是Sebastian的生日，他完全计划好了，晚上带他回到小木屋还能赶上吃蛋糕，后面的一切他都会陪他慢慢适应，现在就得把蛋糕定好，Chris好心情地走出去打电话，Tina正好端着果盘走进Sebastian的房间，她不敢抬头看医生，大概是被院长警告过了，另一位护士和她一样沉默地低着头，给Emma的房间送去一瓶酸奶。

这样很好，本该如此，Chris转身回自己的办公室收拾东西，他和Sebastian说好的，晚上就回家，小熊根本不记得自己的生日，但他肯定会喜欢蛋糕，Chris微笑着想象爱人愉悦的表情。

晚上走廊里没有其他人，Chris把自己的包放在门外，Sebastian的房间没有开灯，难道还在睡觉吗？他推开门，被蹲在门口的男人吓了一跳，但很快认出了他的小熊，张开手臂迎上去：“嘿，Seb，呃……”

腹部的巨痛告诉他这些都是真实的，他看到了Sebastian惊恐的脸，害怕又绝望，眼泪一颗接一颗地滚落，这是在洗浴间都没有见过的表情，而他手里的水果刀刺进他的身体。

Chris倒在地上，腥咸的血充斥整个口腔，现在不只是肚子，全身都疼得发冷，他尽力想拉住Sebastian的手，男人却像触电一般甩开他，不住地后退。

“别杀我，我没有、没有撒谎……别……”

他动弹不得，力气和温度正在离他而去，到底发生了什么他也不清楚，Sebastian是爱他的，这不是他的错，他被威胁还是恐吓，但这一切都结束了，Chris的手砸在地上，痛苦地闭上眼睛。

电脑前的男人看着最新消息，乔威利疗养院附的森林里出现了一具男尸，是一年前发狂杀死医生最近又逃出疗养院的精神病人，发现他的地点正是遇害的Evans医生生前住的小木屋，这是上帝的安排还是他必须赎罪。

男人笑了笑，电脑上截图的网页正是一年前Evans医生刚去世时的投票——针对那个病人，主题是放生游戏。疗养院无法拒绝病患的注入，精神病更是不用承担法律责任，但他们不会再留着一个定时炸弹，或许他们可以玩一个游戏，放这个杀人犯离开，放他在森林里度过接下来的生活，他会很惨，这毋庸置疑，那么这个游戏是否开始，请投票。

参与投票的人大多是Evans医生的医治过的病人，他是个非常优秀的医生，男人也就是他成百上千的病号中的一个，他恨透了那个该死的精神病，其他人也一样，这就是放生游戏的结果，他死了。

他死了，他活该。


End file.
